HIV disproportionately affects African American and latino communities in the U.S. but research with these communities is often hampered by language barriers and cultural differences between ethnic communities and mainstream researchers. This leads to difficulties with recruitment and with measurements. Culturally appropriate and population-specific research is needed for effective prevention. The Collaborative HIV prevention Research in Minority Communities Project will address the urgent need for research and intervention with these vulnerable populations. The aims of this project are to: . Plan and conduct 20 collaborative AIDS prevention research projects between CAPS scientists/mentors and Minority Collaborating Scientists that are directed at minority populations. . Enhance the capacity of these Scientists to design, fund, conduct, analyze and publish HIV prevention research independently in their home communities. Each year four new Minority Collaborating Scientists will enter the program. These Scientists will be faculty members in tenure track positions or investigators in research institutes. Each Scientist will work with CAPS investigators to develop a specific program of research during a period of three summers and two academic years. During the first summer, Scientists will design appropriate initial studies, which they will conduct during the following academic year. During summer 2, they will analyze and write up the data from these studies as well as plan subsequent research. During the second academic year, they will apply for funding for their program of research, and during the third summer, they will respond to review committee comments on their application and finalize write-up of research results. The guidance provided by these mentoring experiences and opportunities for networking will result in a substantial increase in high quality hIV prevention research by minority scientists studying minority populations in the U.S.